Cold Night, Warm Conversations
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: A quick little drabble about Korra and Asami when they finally come back from their vacation in the Spirit World.


**AN: A very, very overdue drabble that I've been meaning to post for ages. Ever since Korra and Asami were confirmed, I was just surging with muse to write about them. This was the result. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a review if you wish.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

"This place is a lot colder than I would have ever imagined. How did you ever survive living out here?" Asami tugged the fur blanket wrapped around her tighter. She stared at the fire pit, watching the flames lick the roasting meat above it. The orange tendrils danced furiously, and for a moment, she was reminded of a certain firebending detective in Republic City. A nostalgic smile crossed her face as memories of the past years filled her mind. It warmed her slightly.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. You just think that because you're from the City." Korra called out from the other side of the pit, turning the meat slowly over the fire. Her blue eyes flitted up to meet her lover's charming emerald. "Eventually you'll get used to it."

Asami scoffed and her smile grew in amusement. "Yeah, when I'm dead."

"Don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it might come true."

At this, Asami had to laugh. Her breath materialized as a puff in the cold, South Pole air. "I know you wouldn't let anything like that happen to me."

A smirk crossed Korra's lips. "You know me so well." The Avatar turned the meat one more time over the fire before placing it on a used, porcelain plate that was inscribed with Water Tribe markings to cool. Asami caught sight of the familiar Water Tribe insignia. "So, heard anything from Mako or Bolin since we last saw them?" Korra asked as she settled down next to Asami, wiggling under the blanket in order to share some warmth.

"Mako wrote me several days ago. Apparently he's back as a detective now after being forced to protect Wu for six more mandatory months. He also mentioned how Bolin and Opal are getting along _especially _well,"—Korra had to chuckle immaturely when she heard this—"and everyone on Air Temple Island is doing great too. The kids miss us though." Asami took a moment to reach out for Korra's hand, interlacing their fingers together. She was astounded how warm Korra was. "We should visit them soon. It's been almost two years since we ditched them during Varrick's wedding."

Korra laughed then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I miss them too." Her tone was quiet and mellow, but a smile quickly bounced onto her face. "But I just _had _to introduce you to my parents." She leaned over to bury her nose in Asami's hair, giving a quick kiss for an extra measure.

"Your parents already know me, Korra."

"But do they know you're my girlfriend?"

"They know me as your girl friend."

Korra chuckled, her chest rumbling with vibration as she pulled Asami closer to her. "There's a difference, love." Asami took this opportunity to rest her head on Korra's chest. Her bosom rose gently with every breath she took. Asami could hear the underlying beat of the Avatar's heart under her ear—she wondered if their hearts were in sync with one another.

"Heard Zhu Li's pregnant."

Korra let out a low whistle. "Is she now?"

"Yeah, six months along."

For a moment, only the crackling of the fire and the howling wind were the only noises that could be heard. Asami shivered and cuddled closer to Korra.

"Do you want children, Asami?"

The engineer furrowed her brows in thought. "I don't know, honestly. I kind of do, yet at the same time, I kind of don't." She shrugged. "But I guess I have to, since I don't know who I'm going to pass on my fortune to." Asami looked up at her lover. "Why the sudden question?"

Korra tightened her grip around her slightly. "Nothing, just curious."

"Do _you _want children?"

"...Yeah, kind of."

Asami chuckled at this. She heard Korra give a small grunt of disapproval.

"The hell's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just-" Asami gave a quick giggle before getting herself together again, "I don't know. I always thought you were the type that didn't want children."

It was Korra's turn to laugh. "You're kidding! Spirits 'Sami, I love kids. If I didn't, I don't know how I would have survived my airbending training at Air Temple Island, being surrounded by three kids. Especially Ikki and Meelo." She paused, then chuckled. "But yes, I would love to raise a family with you, Miss Asami Sato."

Asami smiled softly. "But that's in the long future, Korra." Turning her head, she tucked her face into the crook of the Avatar's neck. "Your company is plenty already."

"Yours too, Asami," Korra mumbled as she buried her nose into the engineer's smooth, glossy hair. "Yours too."


End file.
